


The Light in the dark

by Cookiemonsterrapha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Umino Iruka, Community: kakairu_kink, Iruka Umino - Freeform, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, M/M, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Top Hatake Kakashi, Versand, Yaoi, irukashi, kakairu - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonsterrapha/pseuds/Cookiemonsterrapha
Summary: A fine little story of how two lonely shinobi hearts slowly come together. Maybe even with one or two detours! Updates will follow very irregularly and I don't know yet how long I'll write the story in total! There might also be spoilers included, which someone who doesn't know Naruto never or never even finished! So read at your own risk! >KakaIru (Kakashi X Iruka)
Relationships: Kakashi Hatake x Iruka Umino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

1

The day actually began as usual: after getting up, he had turned on the coffee machine and had taken a shower in the meantime. Afterwards, with only a towel around his hip, he went back to his kitchen and had his first cup of coffee. What would the grey-haired man do without his coffee? Correct: He would sink!  
Then he got dressed, checked once more if he had everything for the mission and then set off for the big gate of the village. On the way he greeted a few people and stopped here and there for a little chat. Kakashi had a habit of being late, one that honoured his best friend at the time, after all, he was always late and yet in the end, he was the bravest shinobi he knew. Lost in thought he arrived at the gate, where he could already hear Naruto, Sakura, & Tenzou nagging. For a moment he apologized for his delay and then they left.  
He had a meeting with the other Kage's and without escort the Rokudaime was not allowed to leave.  
-*-

In the meantime, Iruka had started to get ready for today at school, as there was a new class that had been accepted and he was the teacher of that class. So he put on his uniform once more before he went to the academy, where he answered the parents' questions and accompanied the small enrolment ceremony, then he went with the students to the class and introduced himself before explaining what they would learn at the academy. With a trained eye, he watched the children and saw that they were not so different from the class Naruto used to be in.  
Every child would have its own problems and he would wholeheartedly help every child within the limits of his possibilities.  
After the incident, the decision to become a teacher was not for him  
Naruto was the best example that it had been the best decision for him. A brief smile fell on his lips and so he taught the class, gave them notes on what they needed for the future of the Academy and then released them back to their parents. Shortly afterwards he went to the teachers' room to work on essays from another class...He didn't really lack paperwork, but he was happy because the essays described what the children hoped for from the future.  
It was not until late afternoon that he noticed that he was indeed the last one in the teachers' room and so he stretched out, took his cup to rinse it and then turned off the light, walked around the academy again to check that nobody was left, all windows and doors were closed and then locked the door, his way led him to the Ichirakus Ramen shop where he saw nobody. Immediately he sat down and smiled at the old man who immediately made him a portion of his favourite ramen. His gaze went briefly to the right, where Naruto had sat before, and for a moment the melancholy came over him. But it didn't last long, and so he finally devoted himself to the bowl of ramen in front of him, which he began to eat slowly and with pleasure.  
While he was still thinking about it, he didn't even notice how Gai and Kurenai sat down next to him and ordered their ramen as well. "It is really not the same since it is so peaceful and Naruto doesn't make mischief anymore," Kurenai said and Iruka looked up. Gai just nodded and laughed. "That's true but let's enjoy the peace in the bloom of our youth," he said with his typical grin and then they both looked up at Iruka. "What do you say to that?" Kurenai asked him directly and he thought before he looked into his ramen bowl.  
"It is indeed strangely peaceful...but I really enjoy this peace very much. It does us all good and as for Naruto, I am glad to see how grown up he has become and also that he has finally realised how much Hinata loves him and he loves her...Somehow it feels like he is my own child and I am his father. He said these thoughts for the first time and Gai laughed. "Well, strictly speaking you are too...you were the first one of us who really believed in him and was always there for him, especially since his destiny is somehow your own. Thought Kurenai before they ate their ramen. That was the whole conversation and he paid and said goodbye to them. His way led directly to his home, but he was intercepted halfway by Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo. Somehow the 3 of them managed to get him to agree to another drink, what was wrong with him?  
Otherwise he didn't drink either, or at least had been able to get rid of her every time, and today of all days he agreed? So Iruka did not know each other, but it was not at all bad. Together they went to the "rusty Kunai", where they sat down in a corner and ordered the first drinks.  
-*-

Kakashi and his troop had just taken a rest after being on their feet all day and had set up camp. Together with Tenzou, he sat by the fire, listening to the crackling of the flames and the quiet breaths of the others while Naruto snored a little. "Have you ever thought about a representative for the academy?" the brown-haired man asked his best friend, could Kakashi and him really be called that? They had simply known each other for a very long time now and had experienced a lot together. The Rokudaime nodded thoughtfully and threw another wooden spade into the fire. "Iruka-Sensei" it came over his lips and he raised his eyes. "Is this your final choice?" Tenzou asked again and the grey-haired man nodded. "Yes, he really is the best for this job. Just look at what Naruto has become. Without Iruka, he would never have gotten this far and every other child he has taught has become something too." Kakashi was 100% sure that Iruka would fill the newly created post of headmaster.  
Kakashi still remembered the brown-haired boy who had failed the Chu Nin selection test and who hesitated on a mission because he just couldn't bring himself to kill a person. Even in the 4th Ninja War, Iruka had made sure that the children were taken to safety. Only in an extreme emergency did the brown-haired man really take up a weapon and he had an open ear for everyone. Kakashi liked this trait in Iruka and often envied him a little for it.  
"Does he also know that you secretly have a crush on him?" Tenzou grinned and teased the Rokudaime a little. Immediately Kakashi lifted his head and looked at Tenzou, because of his mask he couldn't see how he slightly twisted his mouth. "I have a crush on no one, I have no room in my life for a serious relationship. You know how this will end with me, you saw it with Anko. The grey-haired man sighed and leaned back a little. "Iruka deserves better than me..."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Incredulous, Tenzou looked at Kakashi and then had to laugh softly. "Are you serious?" he then asked, wiping a tear of laughter from his eyes. "You are both just idiots and blind when it comes to love." he said, and took a sip of water from his bottle before his eyes slipped towards Sakura and Naruto. "No wonder it took him so long to realise how Hinata felt about him...with such teachers" he grinned before his gaze slipped back to Kakashi.  
"You've been in love with Iruka since you first saw him, because something has changed in your gaze. He said that and Kakashi waved. "You imagined it. Apart from a rather friendly relationship, there is no connection between Iruka and me. We both helped Naruto. ...to become who he is, but that's all there is to what we have in common. Kakashi said seriously and looked at Tenzou. "It's time for you to go to sleep. I'll take the watch," the Rokudaime ordered, and the Anbu shook his head with a slight grin before he lay down and closed his eyes.

-*-  
In the meantime in Konoha:   
Iruka was now well tipsy and together with Izumi, Kotetsu and Genma he laughed a lot. It was the first time in a really long time that he had felt so weightless and also a little carefree. Was it the company of 3 or alcohol? The Chu-Nin just decided not to think about it and just enjoy it.   
Only late at night or early in the morning was he accompanied home by Genma. "You can really drink away" laughed Gen and Iruka looked at him. "I... have... but... I have... so much..." Genma shook her head with a grin and when they arrived at Iruka's house, he unlocked the flat for him and put him to bed. "Sleep it off... I'll tell the academy you'll be late." Said Gen even though he didn't know if Iruka would remember that the next day and as careful as he was, he wrote it down on a piece of paper, put it on the bedside table with a glass of water and a headache tablet. Iruka was already snoring peacefully and so he covered him up, opened the window slightly and finally left.   
The next morning the brown-haired teacher woke up with a buzzing skull, but immediately saw the headache tablet and the water, which he immediately took both and then saw the note from Genma. How much had he drunk yesterday, please? A glance at his watch told him that it was already noon, so he simply decided to turn around and close his eyes. He had never not been to the academy before in his entire career as a teacher there, so he was able to take a day off quietly. Besides, the Rokudaime wasn't there, so at least today there wouldn't be much trouble for that either. After he had finally slept it off, he got up, went to shower and got dressed. Shit, he had forgotten to go shopping! So he had to eat at Ichiraku's for dinner, for better or worse. Anything else would probably be too heavy for him. Iruka sighed, just today when he had absolutely no desire for the other scythes, he briefly put his forehead against the cupboard door and cursed himself inwardly for not having said no yesterday! But he had often put off the 3 and so he had simply had a bad conscience to do it again, that he had just agreed to do it. Sighing, he put on his shoes and slowly walked out the door to make his way to Ichiraku, on the way he thankfully met no one who really knew him. Also in Ichiraku he was alone today and for that he was really grateful, he really did not feel like going to the academy for a consultation with the other teachers, why he had not been at the academy today.   
So two days passed and Iruka spent teaching the new students the rules of the academy and the first basics for a good shinobi. Somewhere in the background he realized that the Rokudaime and his companions were back again and he hoped that nobody told them about his slip.   
Iruka sat in the teachers' room and continued to correct the essays and drank coffee. 

-*-

After they had finished the meeting quite quickly, they were back in Konoha after only 3 days, counting the day of departure. Immediately his way led him to the Hoka Tower, where he was received by Shikamaru. "There were no incidents of any kind in your absence." He said and took Kakashi's bag off, which he finally put aside in the office and the Hokage sat down at his desk, sighing, where there was still a pile of papers.  
"Did everything really go smoothly," he asked and Shikamaru nodded, it wasn't his place to tell Kakashi that the most popular teacher at the Academy had taken a day off, to be honest, it was none of his business either. "But you should call it a night. You can still do the paperwork tomorrow..." Kakashi smiled, looked up and waved away. "Oh, I'll finish them quickly today...Tomorrow the next stack will be here for sure. But you go home, Temari will be waiting for you." And so Shikamaru said goodbye to his boss and made his way home.  
Within an hour, Kakashi had finished the aforementioned pile and then actually went home. Hungry, he set off for Ichiraku, something he missed every time he wasn't in Konoha. On the way there, he saw a naruto with Hinata's favourite flowers going to the Hyuuga estate, and a sakura joyfully embraced Sasuke as he appeared before her. It was somehow beautiful and reassuring to see how grown up the 3 had become. Over the next few years, he would set about pushing Naruto a bit harder so that he could have the post of hoka next. He had only accepted the post temporarily, as Tsunade wanted to retire and Naruto was not yet ready for it. After all, he had still been half a child, even if it hadn't looked like that.   
Finally, sighing, he lowered himself onto one of the stools near Ichiraku and ordered his favourite rams as he saw Iruka on his left side. "Oops, good evening Iruka-Sensei" he greeted him with a smile and saw how the other one was apparently startled by his thoughts. "Oh good evening Kakashi-Sama" he greeted him and Kakashi laughed. "When did you become so polite? We can just stick to our names." He said and saw Iruka blushing slightly, which he thought was kind of cute.   
The brown-haired man scratched his cheek in embarrassment and then looked at his ramen again. "Sorry...I guess it was just a reflex. How was the summit?" he asked and felt Kakashi sighing, "Exhausting...but we managed to settle a few more agreements between the villages and to conclude another trade agreement for Konoha...All of this...When I see how Naruto deals with the other Kage, I'm happy that he will get the post in the next few years. It is only thanks to him that we have such good relations. He spoke honestly and directly. "And we owe that to you... Has anyone ever thanked you for that? That you put him on the right track?" Kakashi said and could make out a somewhat surprised face. "I didn't... do anything special." Iruka said. "I was just there... after all... we both know very well what it's like to grow up without parents." And now it was Kakashi who laughed softly and really only for a fraction of a second. "You have done so much more than just being there...And for that I thank you as Kakashi and as Hokage." He said honestly and looked into the more than blushed and surprised face. Really cute! The grey-haired man thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

3

A little astonished Iruka looked at him, he thanked him? As Kakashi and as Hokage? Simply because he had been there for Naruto? Something about this statement irritated him somehow and so he just ate his ramen in silence. What could possibly say to Kakashi? Except the failed mission and Naruto's training. Or was there more than he knew? No, he didn't believe that and so he looked back into his ramen bowl. "You know, Kakashi, we all have our tasks and mine was to help Naruto..." he said, what else could he say? It was somehow true that Sandaime had either given him this task or left it up to him to choose. Even then, Iruka had been a person who wanted to give everyone a chance. Kakashi had to laugh softly, almost imperceptibly, and after he had eaten his ramen he looked at Iruka. "And you did that wonderfully and somehow this job never stopped with you, didn't it?" he said and Iruka nodded. "Our destinies are connected...I was very angry with everything back then...when Kurama attacked our village my parents died and like everyone else I first ..." "...I blamed Naruto for the whole situation. Kakashi finished the sentence knowingly and put his chin on his hands while closing his eyes.   
"Many people did that then. Many excluded him for fear of the monster inside him...And none of us believed that he would become such an excellent shinobi who would even marry soon! And that is mainly thanks to you, you somehow took over the father role for him. The Rokudaime stood up and paid for both of them before he set off to leave, but paused for a moment. "Don't always make yourself so small, director Iruka!" he said and then just left.   
What was left behind was an irritated Chu-Nin, who once again didn't know how to judge the Rokudaime. Director Iruka? Only now did it make CLICK! With him and he got up to follow Kakashi, but he was already gone as usual. Had Kakashi meant it seriously? Should he really become the director of the academy? But he hadn't even applied for that position, he had everything he wanted: he was a teacher who would continue to advise his students long after the academy was over if they had difficulties.   
-*-  
The Rokudaime had retreated to the HokageTower after the conversation with Iruka at Ichiraku and tried to work off the piles of papers that had accumulated over time. He had already sent Shikamaru home, after all, he had a wife who would surely like to spend some time with him. On the side, he worked on the post of director for the academy and he had meant what he had said to Iruka. There was simply no one in her village who was better suited for the job. However, he then had to make some changes to the staff structure of the teaching staff, because Iruka would not have much time left for teaching. Just as he hadn't had any real time since he was a Rokudaime.   
Kakashi stood up and stepped to the window, the night now lay almost entirely over Konoha and only one by one could see lights burning, on the shopping street the shops slowly closed and only the "Rusty Kunai" and Ichiraku remained open. For the shinobis who came home even in the middle of the night. Unfortunately for him this still meant more work, because all reports had to be checked before they went to the archives. Sometimes he wondered what was the point of it all. Because although the war was over, they still felt the consequences of it. In recent years, more and more shinobi had switched to the internal service because they couldn't cope with the brutality of some missions. Many of the shinobi were still suffering from the late effects of the 4th Ninja War itself, and these failed in active service anyway...This had to be compensated! Kakashi sighed softly when he heard a soft knocking at the door. "Come in" he said and heard the door open, it was Sasuke. He came to him and handed him a scroll. "I have been able to weed out another nest." Kakashi just nodded and put the scroll with the report on the desk and took out a map on which Sasuke had drawn where the nest had been.   
"So Kaguya's offspring are still here..." Marbled Kakashi and then looked at his former student who nodded. "There are fewer of them, but I can't possibly weed them all out at the same time and it is too early for Naruto to fight them again. He must prepare a wedding." The Rokudaime had to laugh and then put the card aside. "Have you seen Sakura yet? She misses you... And maybe you should help Naruto a little too, not to give him cold feet. Kakashi joked and Sasuke nodded laughing. "I don't think he would really leave Hinata, but I had to stay a few days ago anyway. Satisfied, Kakashi nodded and then sat down at his desk again to work through the rest of the papers. Sasuke said goodbye and made his way to his sweetheart.   
The Rokudaime was glad that the Uchiha was fighting on her side again and all misunderstandings could be cleared up. And he himself only came home in the first hours of the morning, roaming through a sleeping Konoha, which seemed almost peaceful.   
-*-  
Iruka had gone home that evening but couldn't sleep, Kakashi's words hadn't left his mind and so he had set off early in the morning for the academy where he unlocked all the rooms and prepared everything so that the day could start without any problems. Afterwards he sat down with a coffee at the essays, which he wanted to finish correcting. The idea was that the students should write down what they wanted to become later on and the result really surprised him and moved him to tears.   
Some of them had written that they wanted to become like him, a teacher who was loved and appreciated by everyone. Iruka put the finished stack of essays aside and stretched, a glance out of the window told him that the day was slowly dawning for the others as well, because the sun was rising and bathed the roofs of the village in a pleasant orange-yellow colour. It was almost a little bit picturesque, it seemed like an inconspicuous village somewhere in the middle of nowhere, just coming to life.   
Iruka loved this time of the day, because it was full of peace and quiet... A time when the village was coming back to life and the daily hustle and bustle was slowly coming to an end. Of course he didn't know that there was still a sleepless soul... Because his thoughts wandered again to the grey haired Shinobi and the head of the village, what was that? Kakashi had already exerted this attraction on him before, but now it was getting a little bad every time. He had never thought about whether he was attracted to women or men, but when he was a disciple, he knew that in some situations he had often thought of men and especially of Kakashi. When he remembered this he turned red and tried to distract himself quickly, he really didn't need that now, after all he still didn't know what Kakashi had planned for today and if he would come to the academy and how it would all go.   
The thought that he would become the director was still a little strange, but the more he thought about it, the more logical it was.


	4. 4

A few days had passed since this strange conversation with Iruka and Kakashi had retreated to his office, wanting to explore the possibility of replacing Iruka as a teacher and appointing him as director. For although he could do so as the Hokage of Konoha, there would be an unfilled teacher position that had to be filled again, and at the moment there was no one who could really be considered except Shino, who was still in further training. Maybe they would somehow manage to do that on a transitional basis. He wanted it so much and when he looked at the clock he had to grin because his path would cross Iruka's today and maybe they would be able to say a little more to each other than last time?   
Slowly he got up, hung his hoka coat over the chair and once stretched out yawning as Shikamaru came in and smiled. "Well, do you have to get back to your date?" he asked with a grin and had to smile. Kakashi, however, sighed, shook his head briefly and looked at his right hand. "I guess you can't call it a date...it's..." "Complicated, you mentioned that." Shikamaru finished the sentence of his superior and together they left the Hoka Tower. 

At a crossroads their paths separated and Kakashis led to the "rusty Kunai" where he saw Iruka trying to escape a drunken Genma. "G...Gen...I said no" he said emphatically and pushed the other shinobi away, but Gen didn't seem to listen and pushed Iruka against the wall. If he didn't do anything now, Iruka's first kiss would belong to a shinobi who didn't love him...or not as he should!  
Kakashi put the short distance behind him, laid his hand on Genma's shoulder and turned him over to face him. "Iruka said no" he said emphatically and so the drunken shinobi looked into his eye in surprise before he closed his mouth and turned to the side, so that just next to Kakashi, his stomach contents came out. The grey-haired shinobi sighed and was about to hoist Genma over his shoulder when Tenzou appeared, Anbu of course, and took over for him.

-*-

A few days had passed since he had last seen Kakashi, and he still didn't have any detailed information about what Kakashi was going to do with him as director. It was a little annoying to be so uncertain, but his work didn't suffer at all. It was Friday evening and he had given in to Genma's request to go with him to the "Rusty Kunai" for a drink and a nice chat. However, the evening had not turned out the way he had thought, his colleague got drunk and urged him to come home with him and make more than just a friendship, which Iruka did not really want to do. If he was honest with himself, he had never given a thought to any man or woman, of course he had certain dreams, but he never really felt the need to have a relationship. After he was wounded at the mission and retired to work as a teacher, this was his purpose in life. But when Genma started to pressure him, he started to think that it was time for a love affair or something like that. As if on cue, her precious Hokage appeared and rescued him from this predicament. Iruka got a little red around the nose and felt his cheeks getting hot, wait, what was going on here? Why did he suddenly react to Kakashi like that? He wasn't used to that at all and he hoped fervently that the Rokudaime hadn't seen this. But when the Anbu showed up to take Genma home, Iruka realized that he was probably alone with Kakashi. "I'll take you home" the grey-haired man said to him and the Chu-Nin could not help but nod. Together they went in the direction the teacher lived and walked next to each other for a while without speaking a word. "D..thanks for straight. That would be..." Kakashi waved away and gave Iruka a smile through the mask. "You would have done the same for me, but why were you away with Genma? I mean, you know he's quite a player." Iruka swallowed and looked down. "I honestly don't know myself. He'd asked me a couple of times and I've always refused." He sighed and put his hands in his back where he interlocked them. He could see from the corner of his eye that the whole Kakashi seemed to be amusing. Somehow it felt good to experience the other one a little detached. "Maybe it will be easy for you to get married, at least until you become one of the few attractive bachelors in our village and as far as I know, there are many interesting people for you, male and female alike. Iruka turned red again and looked ahead to avoid looking at Kakashi.   
... "I guess it wasn't the right one yet." Iruka said that and just got a dry mouth. The night hadn't been over Konoha for long and the moon was still full. The mood couldn't have been more romantic, they arrived at his place after a while and he saw Kakashi's face for the first time, could it be a slight surprise or was it astonishment? To recognise in it. 

-*-

It was kind of cute how Iruka suddenly became so nervous in his presence and even this red in his face somehow stood for Chu-Nin. Of course, he didn't say that he himself was interested in the Chu-Nin, it would simply make her situation much too complicated, more complicated than she already was.   
But they had arrived at the Chu-Nin's home much too quickly and now they were standing here, in a really more than romantic mood and all that was missing was romantic music and it would be one of those cheesy goodbyes that Jiraiya wrote from time to time in the Icha-Icha books. Was that really the case? Could you tell from that one kiss if you really loved that person? Kakashi had become curious, looked at Iruka and saw that this whole situation was more than uncomfortable for him as well, so he sighed inwardly and decided what to do. 

Gently he pressed the brown-haired Chu-Nin against the wall, pulled down his mask in a flash and kissed the other one simply intimately, yet incredibly gently. He had closed his eyes, felt his whole body start to tingle and he felt a little queasy in his stomach. His knees softened a bit and he knew for sure: their situation would become even more complicated, because now he knew about his feelings for the Chu-Nin. He loved him!


	5. 5

What just happened here? Kakashi pressed him firmly but gently against the wall and Iruka's thoughts raced. What was going on here? Could this really happen or was this another one of his little secret dreams?

But those lips, those tingling sensations... All of that felt much too real and so it happened that he returned the kiss with a little hesitation. His whole body was tingling and he got the feeling of weightlessness as if he was floating. Iruka put his arms around Kakashi's neck and simply nestled himself against the Rokudaime. That was all he could do at that moment.

After a while he loosened up completely out of breath and looked into Kakashi's eyes, who had pulled the mask back up again quickly after the kiss and was now completely out of breath himself, but Iruka could see a slight glint in the grey-haired man's eyes. And so they both stood there in silence for a moment before the teacher broke away and wanted to go up the stairs as Kakashi embraced him from behind and put his head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't do you any good," he said quietly, hiding his face in the crook of Iruka's neck. The latter, however, smiled, raised his hand and flicked once through the grey hair, which was incredibly soft and he was sure he would never get enough of it. "Let me worry about that." he breathed and struggled with the rising burning in his eyes. Why? Why did Kakashi have to kiss him and now say something like that? Until just now, he had actually been perfectly happy with his decision not to really let anyone into his heart. But he felt how Kakashi hesitated, but finally released himself. "Maybe...in another life..." he breathed and Iruka could feel how hard it was for him to say the words.

"And what about now? Why do you deny yourself happiness," he breathed and Kakashi sighed, "Because everyone who was closer to me has died..." he whispered and when Iruka tried to turn around, he felt the Rokudaime disappear.

Now he was alone that night, with the memory of a wonderful kiss...His first kiss...Yet this memory also hurt, because now he had something he wanted but could never have. At least when it came to Kakashi.

Fighting with tears Iruka entered his flat and closed the door behind him, as you would expect, he was now alone. He still had Kakashi's scent in his nose and the feeling of being able to feel him...But now no one could see him and tears broke out of him.

-*-

As wonderful as the kiss had been, he just couldn't let Iruka get any closer. That would mean he had to open up and reveal who he really was. The brown-haired Chu-Nin, who had been obsessed with his thoughts for quite some time, would never be able to cope with that. There was a lot of blood on Kakashi's hands and he wasn't proud of it at all, and on top of that he had nightmares, which is why he slept very little. Even though he knew that Obito had forgiven him for what had happened to Rin and even though he knew that his two friends were resting in peace together. He just couldn't let himself go, it would get much too complicated. Kakashi watched from a tree as Iruka walked close to desperation into his flat and he heard this crying, even if he wanted to, he just couldn't.

He had allowed himself that one moment of weakness to feel those more than honey-sweet lips and to know that Iruka's heart really belonged to him.

Tears came to his eyes as well and he didn't know this from himself, so he slowly made his way home and let himself fall into bed. Kakashi sighed softly, wiped away his tears and simply fell soundly asleep.

-*-

The next day Iruka felt exhausted, he had been crying most of the night and so the next morning he needed a little more than coffee to wake up and be ready for class. As usual he was the first in the academy, prepared everything and stood with his cup of thought lost at the window of the teachers' room, looked outside and was still thinking about that kiss from last night. Why was it so complicated about love?

His gaze glided down to where he saw Naruto laughing, holding hands with Hinata, walking along and waving to him. Of course he waved back and smiled. Even this blonde stubborn blonde got the job done with love... So why not him? Why did he have to fall in love with Kakashi of all people?

Sighing, he emptied the cup, closed the window and with a smile he greeted the other teachers who slowly trundled in. Anko was there too, she saw that it wasn't true at all and so she pulled him aside. "I saw you yesterday with Genma, what happened?" They were best friends and Iruka was glad that she was back as a teacher as of today. Until yesterday morning she must have had a mission and so he just took her in his arms. "No all is well. Genma drank too much and finally Kakashi showed up. An Anbu brought Gen home and Kakashi brought me." He said that so no one would notice. Anko sighed softly and stroked Iruka's back. "The night was really romantic... so... I suppose..." Iruka sighed and nodded.

"We kissed and afterwards he told me he was no good for me and that we might be happy in another life. Immediately Anko looked at him in horror, shook his head and seemed to think about it.

"You know..surely Genma is a daredevil but I think he means better with you than our dear Hokage. She said and stroked Iruka's cheek like a big sister. "But I don't love him... I thought until yesterday that I didn't love anyone... And then there was this full moon night... this attraction... Oh I just have to call it a one time thing and try to live with the fact that I'll be alone forever. He decided, kissed her on the cheek before he finally went back to work.

That was the right attitude: not to let it get you down and just make the best of it. Iruka would close his heart again...If Kakashi didn't want him, so it was. But another man would probably be out of the question for him after that incredibly romantic first kiss...


	6. 6

Why had he only gotten involved in this kiss? Why had he allowed this moment of weakness to happen, giving Iruka hope? Actually everything had been as good as it was. They had just had a basis of trust and friendship and he? He ruined everything again, just because he was a selfish asshole. Sighing, he leaned back on his desk chair and couldn't believe it.

Iruka would never look him in the eye again and maybe he would even fall in love with someone else at some point just because he said they had no future, that everyone close to him had died even though Iruka had asked Kakashi to let him worry about it. Tired and suddenly terribly exhausted, he closed his eyes. How would he ever be able to straighten it out again? Did he even want to? Did he even want to keep the chance of a common future with Iruka open? Or would he wish that the brown-haired Chu-Nin might fall in love with someone else after all? No, that was something Kakashi certainly didn't want...Actually, he knew exactly what he wanted, but he just couldn't let it happen. He still didn't know how much Iruka had been affected by the fact that he had rejected him after kissing him.

And before he could think about it any further, he was no longer alone in his office. Shikamaru and Tenzou stood in the doorway and looked at him. "Kakashi?" the Anbu asked cautiously and the Rokudaime looked up. "What can I do for you?" he said, just a little grumpy. The two ninjas looked at each other and had a surprised expression on their faces. "Haven't you noticed us? We've been standing here for about 10 minutes now trying to talk to you," Shikamaru said and the rokudaim looked at the two of them. Really? Had he been so absorbed in thought? Obviously, because otherwise they wouldn't still be standing there. "We have reports from Sasuke, he has a new scent on Kaguya's offspring and Konohamaru also asks if you can record a short video message to congratulate Naruto and Hinata on their wedding," Tenzou said shrugging his shoulders and came to the desk where he leaned his butt against the edge next to Kakashi and looked out the window. From here you could really see all over Konoha. Shikamaru only had a pile of papers in his hand that needed to be processed.

-*-

On the same day Iruka sat all day at school, gave lessons and just tried to distract himself a little. First in the evening he went to Ichiraku to eat a bowl of ramen and then he walked around the village. Spring came slowly and everything was in full bloom, was that the reason why he suddenly let these feelings go? Why he had afforded himself this little moment of weakness? And before he knew it he had run into someone. "Iruka-Sensei?!" he heard a surprised cry and looked into the face of Naruto. "Sorry Naruto, I must have been a bit preoccupied and didn't pay attention to the path. Tell me, how are you? Are you making good progress with the wedding preparations," he asked and his former pupil smiled, scratching his cheek in embarrassment, something Iruka often did, he noticed now and he had to smile as well. "Well...There are still a few things to be done, but yes, we are making good progress," he said and sighed a little. "I'm really happy to listen," he said and noticed Naruto pushing around. "Well....I actually have one more question," the blonde ninja finally said to him and suddenly bowed. "Please take over my father's part on the day of my wedding" Naruto said his request quite quickly and Iruka thought about the words again before he realised the meaning of the words and looked at Naruto with big eyes. Wow, that wasn't a very small request, so he took a step towards Naruto and nodded before bowing briefly and then taking the boy in his arms. "Of course I'll do it for you," he said and squeezed Naruto, who now seemed to be in tears. Iruka felt these really strong arms around his hips, never before had he taken Naruto in such a _fatherly_ way, so he closed his eyes and put one hand on the back of his head. "Thank you Iruka-Sensei or now more likely Oto-Sama" Naruto laughed slightly and a warm smile lay on the lips of the brown-haired Chu-Nin. "You were the first to believe in me and without you...I would have been on a completely different path. Thanks doesn't even come close to saying what I owe you," Naruto whispered and Iruka shook his head slightly, put his hands on the shoulders of the younger one and pushed him away from him a little so he could look him in the face. "You don't owe me anything, okay? You have become exactly the great ninja I saw in you back then." He laid his hand on his cheek as a father and gave him an honest, proud smile. "I am proud of you, Naruto, and all that you have accomplished." And now the blond man was moved to tears. So they decided that the next day they would have a bowl of ramen together, just like old times.

Then they parted ways and Iruka went home much more satisfied with herself and the world. There he undressed and took a hot shower, then he made himself a cup of tea and sat down at his desk, on which were also some schoolwork of the young ninjas he was teaching. Moreover, his thoughts were no longer only about Kakashi but also about the upcoming wedding of Naruto and Hinata. The two hadn't found each other immediately either, nor did he remember how Naruto hadn't even noticed the Hyuuga girl because he only had eyes for Sakura. Yes, this year had been really special...Iruka liked to think back to when he first had them all in class and how colourful the pile had been. On his desk was also the first and last class photo he had taken with them. These memories distracted him a little from his broken heart.

-*-

Kakashi, meanwhile, had cleaned up the chaos in his office and had become master of the situation when the door opened and he discovered a blond young man whom he knew all too well. "I know you're probably head over heels in work, but would you like a bowl of ramen," Naruto asked his old sensei, and Kakashi couldn't help but smile a little under his mask. "I'd love to." Finally he hung up his hokage robe, was now wearing his usual Jo-nin uniform and left the office with Naruto. At first, they walked next to each other without many words and Kakashi looked up at the starry sky for a moment. "Are you excited yet? You're getting married at the end of the week." "Yes... I talked to Iruka-Sensei earlier. It was important to me that he take over the role of my father. The younger one probably looked at Kakashi and the younger one slightly waved his face at the name. "Did you have a fight or why do you react like that?" Naruto asked him and Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't call it a fight now..." _...I rather gave him hope first and broke his heart in the next breath._ But the last words remained unspoken. "Then what?" Kakashi sighed and was glad that they arrived at Ichiraku. "The whole thing has simply become a bit more complicated between him and me since I became Hokage, and besides, we were never really close friends. I think I am even closer friends with Gai than Iruka.

He had no idea that Anko heard the conversation and also entered Ichiraku. "Don't let _him_ hear that. Otherwise you won't have a chance," she said, a little angry with Kakashi, took her order and left the restaurant. Kakashi looked at her with irritation, had Iruka spoken to her? Since when were they friends, or at least so close friends that he talked to her about something like that? Next to him sat a clearly confused Naruto. "Did she mean Gai?" he just asked and if the situation hadn't been so confusing, Kakashi might have been able to laugh about it. "No no...I don't know if she really meant Gai. Who knows who else was standing outside," he said quickly and together they ordered their food.


	7. 7

The evening with Naruto had been really good for him, Kakashi had really been able to talk to him. Unlike with Shikamaru and Tenzou, it had become a real friendship between him and Naruto and he was happy about it. He had had a drink with him at the "rusty Kunai" and then finally brought him home. It had also completely escaped his notice that Naruto even had a house with Hinata. What else had he missed since he was a rokudaime? But there was no point in thinking about it tonight, so after delivering Naruto, he decided to go home. The only really meaningful decision he had made in the last two days was how he felt. Kakashi sank into his thoughts...

Some of the decisions he would definitely make differently today, or just rethink enormously if they really had to be made. And he imagined how different his life would have been if he had already stood by his feelings for Iruka. Kakashi had loved the brown-haired Chu-Nin much longer than he actually knew. Even back when he had seen him for the first time when Ichiraku opened up. Iruka had been quite young then, he was a little bit older than this one. From then on, he had been in love with the brown-haired man, he hadn't had a scar on his face yet and his father had bought him a stuffed animal...The glow on the younger one's face had been just incredibly sweet...But they hadn't really had any contact afterwards. Kakashi had been on missions a lot, had lost Obito and Rin, Minato and Kushina had died in the attack of Kurama and Iruka had lost his parents. By that time he and Tenzou were already at the Anbus and they had really heavy, brutal, bloody missions. Nobody knew where the attack came from and who had made Kurama so angry... The Rokudaime had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had not noticed how his legs had obviously carried him to Iruka. Sometimes it was strange...His head, heart and soul were crying for the Chu-Nin, wanting to feel those honey-sweet lips again, that tingling sensation that the kiss had caused and somehow that light-heartedness for a few seconds. But could he answer for it? That he slept next to Iruka, with the nightmares about his past deeds and the resulting enemies? No, he had to protect what was clearly most important and dearest to him...and if he himself simply remained unhappy forever. A glance upstairs told him that Iruka was still awake, as if by magic he had climbed the few stairs and was now standing in front of his door, his hand raised, clenched in a fist and was tempted to knock....

-*-

While working on his pupils' schoolwork, the future headmaster had completely forgotten the time, looked briefly at the clock and then stretched himself. It was time to go to bed, for sure tomorrow was Saturday and there would be no lessons, but he was not used to being awake that long. Just as he turned off the light, it seemed as if he sensed that Kakashi was at his door. What was that about? Why did the other one go to see him? Slowly he went to the door, put his hand on the handle and was really tempted to open it. Should he dare? Should he let Kakashi, who had kissed him last night and broken his heart at the same time, into his flat? Iruka didn't know what to do and his heart took control of his body. The handle was pushed down, the door was opened, but there was no one standing there... He was sure that Kakashi was there. The air smelled one after the other and so he crossed his arms, leaned against the door frame and looked up into the sky. "Coward" was all he said, enjoying the evening air for a moment and then finally going back inside, turning out the light and then just going to bed.

-*-

The Rokudaime had simply been a coward before he could knock, the handle had moved and he had disappeared on the roof so Iruka couldn't see him. Of course he knew that the other one might still be able to see him. Shinobis simply had extremely good senses and so a smile crept to his lips when he heard what Iruka called him. Maybe the other one wasn't quite as angry with him as it first seemed? Kakashi sighed a little and now really went home. There, as usual, an eerie emptiness and silence awaited him. He hung up his waistcoat, took off his shoes and walked further inside. In the kitchen itself, he prepared a glass of water and then stripped down to his boxer shorts, went to the bed, put the glass of water on the dessert table and finally lay down. Why did life have to be so incredibly complicated? Kakashi sighed, picked up one of his books and started to read a little bit, somehow he had to distract himself.

_...The sun came up, he turned to the other side grumpy and overslept, he flashed his lightning into Iruka's face, which still looked peaceful. Apparently the other one was still sleeping and when he stroked his cheek gently and very carefully, he couldn't believe it and smiled contentedly. Iruka moved slightly, only cuddling closer to him and Kakashi buried his nose in the brown hair. It smelled of fresh sunflowers or did he imagine it? He didn't really want to question that right now. Rather, he enjoyed the moment, this eerily peaceful moment full of love that made him realise what he could have..._

The next morning he woke up and looked up at the ceiling, sighed deeply and then got ready for the day as a rokudaime. The dream had been really beautiful and somehow it certainly helped him get through today. Because he had a visit to the academy, because it might be rebuilt and so he would meet Iruka for better or worse....

-*-

**A few weeks later...**

At the end of this week Naruto was getting married and Iruka still didn't have a suitable gift. He just couldn't think of what to give them, especially since they hadn't made a list of what they needed or wanted for their wedding. Lost in thought, he wandered around Konoha and looked around, there were things to buy everywhere that he could have given them, but then found them too impersonal. But maybe it was simply because he had been feeling a small aversion to anything romantic for a few weeks. He had fully concentrated on his new position and had been really well received as director, and he now felt that Kakashi's decision was the right one.

But that was all there was to it... When he stopped in front of Yamanaka's flower shop, he saw the Rokudaime and bit his lips. Who did Kakashi buy flowers for? He could see that they were white lilies...why white lilies? They were only used here in Konoha when someone had died? But before he could be discovered, he went a step further, but unfortunately it was too late. The Rokudaime approached him.  
"Iruka" he called him and waved to him. Was he serious? After all that had happened? The Chu-Nin stopped and turned to Kakashi, but crossed his arms in front of his chest to symbolize that he didn't want their leader to come closer to him.  
"Good day Kakashi, what is it?" he greeted him a little more snappishly than he had intended, but felt that it was having an effect. Kakashi stopped about a metre in front of him, probably a bit perplexed at the next moment, but then it seemed to come back to him what had happened.  
"I wanted... to ask you if you already have someone to go to the wedding with you." asked the Rokudaime and could Iruka see him blushing under his mask? Was he serious? He took a step towards him, pressed his index finger against his chest, "As you probably guessed, I'm going alone...Because I'm not in the mood for company and would be a very bad choice at the moment. But I'll probably go with Anko and Ibiki. And you? Do you already have a companion or who are the flowers for? Kakashi felt the finger drilling really hard into his chest. "Um...well...I hope my chosen companion says yes. But I haven't asked yet." he honestly admitted and you could see in Iruka's face how hurtful the words were. "Is this your fucking serious? First you kiss me...you're breaking my heart...Do you know that I was incredibly satisfied with my emotional life until that kiss? And then you have the audacity to ask me if I have a date for the wedding of our mutual students...and then...then you tell me that you haven't even asked your date yet...you know what Kakashi? You can kiss my ass..." And after that, he actually wanted to turn around and leave, but he felt Kakashi grab his wrist. "Am I not allowed to say anything? Or don't you want to know who my companion is?" he asked and looked Iruka firmly in the eyes.


	8. 8

Irritated, he looked at Kakashi, was he serious? He was going to comment on this? Iruka withdrew his hand, pressed his index finger against his chest again and looked at him bitterly. "You know what? I don't care...pretend bar I was just a little distraction or whatever." he said angrily and then turned to leave altogether.   
What was this cocky idiot thinking? That he could just kiss him and turn his entire emotional world upside down and now brag about taking someone else to the wedding? That he could break his heart again? No, not with him. Iruka might not know much about love and hadn't experienced any himself, but he didn't have to let himself be treated like that. After all, he also had something like dignity and honour!  
Pah, that he didn't laugh, there had to be a way for him not to be alone at the wedding, even if it was only to smack Kakashi and show him how it felt if the Rokudaime actually had something like feelings.

Iruka 's way led him to Genma...Why not, he thought to himself, Gen was actually a really nice guy and he certainly wouldn't use Iruka just like that...First kissing him so incredibly romantically and then backing out. But before he could ring Genma's doorbell, the door opened and a pretty young woman came out of the other man's flat and said goodbye with "Bye, see you tonight my darling". Okay, had Iruka misinterpreted all the signs that the other man was gay or was this one bi after all?   
In any case, he made room for the woman, gave her a friendly smile and allowed the door of Genma's flat to close again.

So he finally made his way to his own flat...which was empty and no one would be waiting for him....

-*-

What had he done there? Never before had he seen Iruka in such a bad mood and never before had he not smiled. And all he wanted to do was protect him. Had that perhaps been the wrong approach?   
Kakashi looked at the flower he had bought and sighed softly, why was love so hard again? Oh well, it was never easy...He slowly walked home, where he first put the flowers in a vase and then went to take a shower. His thoughts kept circling around Iurka and his reaction. He had never wanted him to be so hurt and miserable. He also knew what he had learned from his past: to love always means that you have to sacrifice a piece of yourself and in case of doubt you would even give your life for the other person. Why was he so afraid of this? Was it the fear of what people would say about him? They had condemned his father back then too, just because he had made a decision that no one could understand. Kakashi leaned his head against the cold tiles and let the warm water run down his back. There had to be a solution, a solution that would satisfy them all and he realised that for that solution he would have to jump over his shadow and finally tell Iruka what was really going on, but he wouldn't be able to do that with a clumsy conversation...He needed the famous romantic gesture and for that he would need help. Because Kakashi himself was anything but romantic... That was one of the things he just wasn't into. He would probably get help from Anko and Kurenai, as well as Hinata and Sakura. The women had to know what was best to use as a grand romantic gesture.

-*-

That morning, for once, Iruka decided not to go to school, he didn't have any classes today anyway and his appointment as headmaster wasn't official yet. He was just tired and done, why did his heart feel so broken since yesterday? Kakashi bought flowers for someone else...with whom he also wanted to go to the wedding. It had been way too much for him and he had told him in no uncertain terms how he felt about it. Iruka wasn't really that kind of person, he always tried to clarify everything on a sensible level first, and yesterday? Yes, he had blown a fuse once.   
And the longer he thought about it, the more tears gathered in his eyes and ran down his cheek. Why did love have to hurt so much? Why did this bastard also just have to kiss him on such a really more than romantic night and turn his whole life upside down?

Somewhere far away he heard knocking and someone calling his name, but he just didn't want to see or meet anyone today. He needed a day to himself, to recover... To get over it... To be done with it, as they say in all the books and films. Unrequited love is the worst form of love, he had once read somewhere and at that time he didn't know what to do with that saying, today he knew what it meant. Normally he was not so depressed and in a bad mood, he always had a smile, good advice or a sympathetic ear for everyone and everything... But today... Today he had to let himself fall into his emotional chaos...

-

Since he had been told that Iruka hadn't come to work, three days had passed and the big wedding was getting closer. Kakashi had also already spoken to the women and was first given a good telling off about why he had kissed him at all if he hadn't meant it seriously. Of course, he knew that the three of them were right, because it had been really stupid and absolutely thoughtless of him.   
But after he had told them his concerns, they had relented and told him how they had been with their husbands back then, except for Anko, who still hadn't dated Ibiki and that would probably never happen. The two of them were simply too proud for that. Together they had spent half the day thinking about what he could do and had decided on one thing, but it just took some time to plan and organise, so he couldn't run straight to Iruka and tell him: I love you! Even though that was exactly what he wanted to do, take the brown-haired man in his arms, look into those wonderful eyes and tell him how much he had fallen for him, how much he loved him and how terribly sorry he was for all this, that alone would not heal such a wound and he had to do something more than the usual corny confession of love.   
After they had finished planning everything and the women had promised him to take care of Iruka a little, he sat down and wrote down all his thoughts and feelings, tried to turn them into a proper text and that was not so easy. Since when had love become so complicated? He still remembered exactly how Minato had asked Kushina to marry him back then...without much bromborium and without much kitsch...very simple and very plain...And now?   
Now, in order to apologise, to make amends, one had to think of all sorts of things....


	9. 9-The End

It was now time for Naruto and Hinata's big day and he still had no escort to the wedding, but so what? He had taken a proper break from everything and had even been away from the village for a few days, he had simply needed some distance from everything that had happened and now wanted to concentrate fully on his school and his task as headmaster, but there was still the task of taking Naruto's father's place at the wedding.

Iruka looked at himself in the mirror again and smiled, he did look a little tired but it wasn't too bad and he didn't want to stay long at the party either way. So he took his time drinking a cup of coffee before he left. The whole village had been festively decorated and almost everyone wanted to be at the wedding, because it wasn't just any wedding. Happy laughter could be heard everywhere and the people seemed to be really happy, no wonder, because thanks to Naruto's friendships in all the villages, good security was provided, so that all his friends could attend the wedding and the non-Shinobi could just enjoy the peace.

Slowly he entered the festival grounds and froze when he saw Orochimaru, what was going on here? But his eyes fell on Naruto who was standing next to the Youdaime. What had that...But before he could think about it further, the two of them came upon him and his whole body stiffened a little. "Hey Iruka-sensei..." greeted Naruto, seeming to beam. "Kakashi allowed Orochimaru..to use the Edo Tensei for my father...so he could be at the wedding..." And Iruka understood, he took Naruto in his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm really happy for you Naruto..." he said and then let him go as the youdaime bowed to him. "Thank you...for everything you have done for Naruto and for trying to be in my place for him. You have done a truly outstanding job. Kushina and I are very proud that Naruto has turned out so well." And Iruka blushed around the nose, of course he had thought then about not complying with the Third Hokage's request and not giving a damn about Naruto, but he hadn't had the heart to do that. "N..Not at all Youdaime-sama," he said and swallowed. "I was happy to do that after all.... After all, I too lost my parents to the Kyuubi and could understand his situation to a large extent. Probably better than anyone else from the village." And then he bit his lip, once again Kakashi had taken something from him, this shithead really had no feeling at all. But he was happy for Naruto that somehow he was able to spend this special day with his father after all. After all, the 4th Great Ninja World War had ended right on Naruto's birthday and that was also when the Edo Tensei was disbanded....

Sighing, Iruka joined the other guests and saw Sakura whispering to Hinata out of the corner of his eye, who nodded. What was going on there? Well, that shouldn't be his problem and so he followed the ceremony, clapping the loudest when the word was spoken and his heart jumped for joy. It was as if his own son was getting married and that filled him with immense pride. But what followed irritated him. Normally Hinata would throw the bouquet to her friends, but she gave it directly into Kakashi's hands and Iruka's eyes widened. That bastard...what was that about...he knew Iruka was there, so did he want to humiliate him even more than he already did?

He turned around and was about to leave when his hand was grabbed and he looked into the grey-haired man's face. What did that mean?

-*-

It had really taken some preparation, which is why it had really taken until the wedding. The sealed Edo Tensei Jutsu had to be dissolved, for that they had to find Orochimaru and they had to concentrate on reawakening only one person instead of several.

But Kakashi knew that if it wasn't Naruto's father himself, he would never get Iruka away from the wedding and his protégé. He was simply too much of a father for that! And that was one of the things he loved about him, Kakashi had spent the last few days sitting at home thinking about what he loved so much about Iruka and why he loved him in the first place. Somehow he had tried to put it down on paper, but nothing clever had come out of it and so the women had given him an idea, which they had discussed with Hinata beforehand. So the big day had finally come and nervously he looked around when Iruka appeared and spoke to Minato, obviously confused. He could also see how annoyed Iruka was that he took the bouquet and how he then turned to leave. Kakashi himself couldn't really blame him and so he took quick steps towards Iruka, grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

Away from the party and their friends, away from the places where everyone was watching them, not that he was ashamed to be with such a wonderful man, but he would rather have the first confession of love just for the two of them where not all eyes were on them. He would hardly get a decent sentence together anyway, simply because he was so excited and terrified of Iruka's reaction. What if the other didn't love him anymore? What if Kakashi had destroyed him too much? But there was no time for such thoughts at this moment. The grey-haired man wanted to concentrate on the positive feelings, on what Iruka triggered in him and he wanted to make the brown-haired man understand that somehow. But he was very clumsy in such things...If it had been up to him, he would have just stood in front of the other's door with a bouquet of flowers and told him how he felt, but Sakura had said that that would simply not be enough after all this.

"Kakashi...you're almost tearing my arm off" he heard Iruka say as he brought him back to the here and now and they were already standing in a beautiful spring meadow. This place was a little outside the village and he hadn't noticed how fast he had been running.

Iruka tore himself away, looked around and Kakashi could see in his eyes how he wondered what was going on here and the grey-haired man looked uncertainly at the bunch of flowers in his hand.

Love...A five letter word and yet it had such a big meaning....

"Iruka I...I wanted to apologise to you for my behaviour...It wasn't right to kiss you first and then reject you like it was nothing. Like it didn't matter..." he started his little speech and swallowed. "But I...god why is this so hard..." he cursed to himself and then looked into the other's eyes, those eyes that had captivated him so many times before. This man was everything he had ever wanted in his life and so much more. "You know...that kiss it didn't mean nothing...it was.... I let my feelings guide me this one time...Took something I desired so much since I first saw you...But..." Again he cursed softly, Kakashi was simply not made for such things.

-*-

Puzzled, he stood with Kakashi in this really beautiful spring meadow and then listened to the grey-haired man. He seemed to be struggling with the words and was probably trying to find the right ones. Kakashi had always wanted them to kiss? Had he always longed for it and simply let his feelings guide him?

But then he realised what this was...It was a confession of love.... A confession of love from the man of his dreams, the man who had been responsible for his emotional chaos in the last days and weeks and had obviously been through one himself. Of course, why hadn't the thought occurred to him immediately that it was just as hard for Kakashi as it was for him? Well, the question was answered quite simply: Because this one time he hadn't worried about the well-being of others, but had concentrated on his own. But before Kakashi could really continue talking, he fell around his neck, pulled down his mask and pressed his lips to those of the grey-haired man. Those few words he had stammered out were enough to show Iruka what Kakashi probably really felt.

During the kiss, he felt those strong arms wrap around him and Kakashi began to return the kiss. Here in this spring meadow, not only the flowers and grasses were flourishing, but also their new love... A love that couldn't have had a more complicated beginning.

"I love you, Iruka "Kakashi breathed against his lips and a smile formed on his lips during the kiss. "And I you, shithead," he grinned and they let themselves sink into the flowers and grasses....

\- —

And with that, it's done :) A small but nice FF about one of my favourite ships...Of course I hope you liked it and that you will join me for my next FF :)

The name is "Sacrifice Your Heart" and will go online with the first chapter either tonight or tomorrow :) It will also be available in two versions (English and German).

It will be an Eruri FF (ErwinXLevi from AoT).

Until then

Yours Rapha


End file.
